House Redwater
Background House Redwater is a Noble House from The Westerlands sworn to House Lannister of Casterly Rock. House Redwater was founded sometime after Aegons Conquest by Berric Redwater. Berric had survived the Field of Fire and given a lordship by Lord Loren Lannister, who he once called King. The Field of Fire had some effect on Berric since his House's banner has a pheonix on it and its words are "From Ashes We Rise" which relates to their house rising after the ashes of The Field of Fire. Fairhold is the ancestral seat of House Redwater, located to the North-West of Casterly Rock. Fairhold doubles as a large town and a port town do to its port. The Redwater fleet once contained 10 Galleys an 20 Slips before they were burned by The Ironborn during The Grejoy Rebellion. Fairhold now has but 1 Galley and 4 Slips which maintain a presence in port. During The War of The Five Kings, House Redwater was attempting to muster more troops to defend Fairhold against Northern Attack until Robb Stark's Army was wiped out at The Twins. History House Redwater was founded in the aftermath of Aegons Conquest by Berric Redwater, a survivor of the Field of Fire. Berric Redwater obtained his lordship from Lord Loren Lannister, the man that Berric once called King. Berric chose a phoenix as his family's sigil do to him being present at the Field of Fire. The words he chose for his house also resemble this "From Ashes We Rise". Lord Berric Redwater perished decades later when he took a galley to The Doom in search for the knowledge of how to create Valyrian Steel, His descendants call him foolish for the thinking the expedition would succeed. Berric left his sword "Bloodsteel" before he departed, Bloodsteel got it's name for the blade having a slight crimson color to it. The reason for this is because everytime a new owner claims it, the blade is reforged with blood dripped on it from its new owner who would cut their palm. This has become a rite that each Lord of House Redwater must perform. During the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion, Lord Derrick Redwater fought under his liege lord Tywin Lannister against the Reynes of Castamere and Tarbecks of Tarbeck Hall. Derrick later perished during the Sack of Kings Landing, slain by a City Guard who shortly after was slain himself. Bloodsteel went to his son Steffon Redwater as well as the Lordship of House Redwater. Lord Steffon later suffered the humiliation of being Lord while his House's fleet was burned in port by Ironborn. Lord Steffon repaired his honor by wiping out the Ironborn Raiders who attacked Fairhold. Lord Steffon fought at Pyke alongside those who fought under King Robert putting an end to The Greyjoy Rebellion. Lord Steffon oversaw the rebuilding of the Redwater Fleet after that. When Tywin Lannister called his banners to fight The Northern Army, Lord Steffon joined the Lannister host with 800 of his 1,000 soldiers. The remaining 200 remained near Fairhold for a while. Those troops later made there way to replenish Lord Steffon's forces after the 200 men he left with his bastard at Riverrun were defeated alongside Jaime Lannister's host. House Redwater's troops returned to Fairhold after the war ended. Family Members * Berric Redwater - Founder of House Redwater, Survivor of The Field of Fire, 76 years old, perished during an Expedition to The Doom. * Lord Derrick Redwater - Lord during The Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion & Roberts Rebellion, 54 years old, slain during the Sack of Kings Landing. * Lady Asha Redwater - Wife of Lord Derrick Redwater, 50 years old, passes away a year after her husband. * Lord Steffon Redwater - Current Lord of House Redwater, 38 years old. * Lady Meera Redwater - Current Lady of House Redwater, 37 years old. Previously Meera Snow of House Stormwind. * Rodrick Redwater - Heir of House Redwater, 20 years old. * Rickard Redwater - Secondborn Son of Meera and Steffon, Twin to Lanna Redwater, 17 Years Old. * Lanna Redwater - Twin to Rickard Redwater, 17 Years Old. * Loren Hill - Bastard Son of Lord Steffon, 22 years old, slain at The Whispering Wood. Military Strength Current Military Strength 750 Soldier Total & 5 Ships * 300 Men At Arms * 100 Swordsmen * 100 Spearmen * 100 Pikemen * 100 Archers * 50 Crossbowmen * 1 Galley * 4 Slips